ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Fawn
Description Located north of the Knight's Forest and south of the Northern Forest, built inside a lagoon, stands Fawn, the city of Beauty. The places of interest in Fawn are the Fawn Palace and the Temple of Beauty with its oracle. Outside the city, the Fellowship has erected their camp. Fawn has everything a traveler needs. A provisioner, a tavern/inn, a healer and a clothier. Also there is a sleeping house outside the bridge towards the city, which is pulled up during the night. The city's economy lives on its huge fleet, which provides the city with everything needed. The currency of Fawn is called Filari, money which has little worth and lives more from its beauty. History The denizens of Fawn are descendants of the people of an ancient Sosarian city of the same name, which was said to have been founded by and named for the brilliantly beautiful Lady Fawn. Along with dissidents from the twin settlements of Montor and the city of Moon, a number of the original Fawnese joined the magician Erstam in emigrating from what was then becoming the early kingdom of Britannia. They opposed Lord British's attempts to enforce his system of Eight Virtues as a state philosophy, believing that the abstract concept of Beauty should be acknowledged as a ninth virtue and revered as a guiding spiritual principle. These settlers traversed the mystical Serpent Pillars on a ship known as the Osprey, and eventually came to land on the shores of what had once been the Lands of Danger and Despair in the days before the Stranger had shattered Mondain's gem. The Fawnese built a city here in the vicinity of what would have once been the ancient settlement of Dextron, and there they established their sacred Oracle of Beauty and made the worship of Beauty into a state religion. Under this religion, it was believed only women were capable of True Beauty, and so the ruler of Fawn was always female, with the highest position a man could achieve being a Great Captain, a member of the ruler's council of advisors. However, the women of Fawn were also coddled and discouraged from doing anything that might mar their beauty. The Imbalance Storms however ruined the city, as the fleet was destroyed by the lightning. The last days of Fawn were eventful. The Avatar had discovered a conspiracy of high-up that held Lady Yelinda, the nominal ruler, powerless and ignorant, toppling the conspirators in the end. But the new rule was only short, when Mad Iolo came to Fawn. He killed next to all inhabitants while letting loose vermin and plague. This was the end of Fawn. The Imbalance Storms however ruined the city, as the fleet was destroyed by the lightning. The last days of Fawn were eventful. The Avatar had discovered a conspiracy of high-up that held Lady Yelinda, the nominal ruler, powerless and ignorant, toppling the conspirators in the end. But the new rule was only short, when Mad Iolo came to Fawn. He killed next to all inhabitants while letting loose vermin and plague. This was the end of Fawn. Lore Inhabitants * Alyssand: weaver * Delin: provisioner * Delphynia: horticulturalist * Garth: Great Captain * Jendon: tavern keeper * Jorvin: captain of the guard * Joth: Great Captain * Kylista: Priestess of Beauty * Lady Yelinda: Ruler of Fawn * Olon: sailor * Seth: healer * Voldin: Great Captain * Zulith: Chancellor of Fawn Temporary Inhabitants * Leon: Fellowship camp leader * Kalen: Sailor (pirate) * Ruggs: Fellowship sailor * Scots: Cartographer Things to see * Fawn Palace * Fellowship Camp * Temple of Beauty Category:Location in Serpent Isle